The ability of a device to reliably dispense a limited number of variable shaped and sized items from a hopper or storage device has a number of challenges. The first challenge is that items in the hopper can become interlocked and stop feeding into or dropping into a dispensing mechanism. This is true for both a top feeding hopper and a side feeding hopper. A means is needed to assure interlocked items are freed and kept flowing to the dispensing device. The means for dislodging items interlocked together needs to be gentle enough not to cause item breakage. Further, the means for agitating the treats should not create crumbs from items subject to abrasion. Secondly, depending on the size and shape of the items to be dispensed, these items can jam the dispensing mechanism and either stop further device operation or worse, causing device breakage.
What is needed are mechanisms that prevent or intervenes with the interlocking of items within the hopper and thus prevents item flow to the dispensing mechanism. Additionally, what is needed is a mechanism that prevents and/or clears jammed items within the dispensing mechanism. Also, what is needed is a dispensing mechanism that delivers pet treats in a manner that can be fun and engaging for the pet and pet owner.